


I Wanna Go Home

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Sam, Sam can’t make friends, Sam is lonely, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Sam is having a rough time at camp when he can’t make any friends, luckily someone comes along and brightens his day.





	I Wanna Go Home

His parents said that summer camp would be fun but he was having anything but fun.

Today was only the first day and everything he wished wouldn’t happen to him seemed to happen. Not only did it start to rain halfway through the day so all the campers had to be huddled up under pavilions but his group was never near Dean’s.

His older brother was in with the fifth graders while he was stuck with the second graders. It was whatever grade you were previously in and that meant he wasn’t going to be with Dean in anything.

They were forced to make messy crafts that were so simple a five year old could do them and when he asked if he could read his counselor said “it’s summer camp do that when you get home!” 

It’s not like he set out to hate camp, it just sorta happened when he realized that everyone there already knew everyone else and he was yet again the weird loner kid. 

It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be sad for a couple hours a day but when he saw how much fun Dean was having with the friends he just made it made Sam feel like shit.

What am I doing wrong? Is it me? Why don’t people like me…? 

He was busy gluing his last piece onto his photo frame when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Sam turned around to find a red headed girl who was nothing but bright smiles and covered in glitter and rainbow stickers. 

“You wanna play with me? My friend isn’t here today so you wanna be my friend?” She was so sweet and she just asked him to be her friend and you can believe who happy that made Sam.

“I love to be your friend!”

From then on the girl, Charlie she later said, was inseparable from him and he found himself having fun the rest of the day. 

When his mom came to pick him up he found himself excited to tell her about his new friend. 

“Hey boys, how what camp?” She grabbed both of their hands, ignoring how Dean blushed when she did. 

“Don’t embarks me mom…” he looked down when a bit walked by them and gave Dean a wave. 

“See you tomorrow, Dean!” The kid shouted. Dean nodded and smiled, “bye Cas.”

Mary awed and swung Dean’s hand, “that your new little friend?”

Dean blushed and shook her hand, “mom, don’t do that.” He said embarrassed. 

She just smiled and turned towards Sam, “you make any friends sweetheart?”

And Sam’s lips pulled into the biggest smile that day when he got to say. “Yeah! I made a new friend and she’s awesome!”


End file.
